


The Young Prince and the Wyvern in His Closet

by butterflywriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Because Elice is the best older sister and no one can tell me otherwise, Brother-Sister Relationships, Comforting Elice, Cute, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Scared Marth, Sibling Fluff, Sibling Love, Young Elice, Young Marth, older sister and younger brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflywriter/pseuds/butterflywriter
Summary: This involves a short, sibling fluff one-shot spin off I’ve been quietly thinking over from “I Will Be Your Sword and Shield” Part 1, where Elice pokes fun at her brother for thinking there was a wyvern in his closet.





	The Young Prince and the Wyvern in His Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff I decided to poop out while being unable to sleep from allergies.
> 
> I have actually been hesitant on making this one shot of sibling fluff but it’s been floating in my head long enough so...
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

It was a calm and windy Fall night in the quiet country side of Altea, where the leaves of most of the trees surrounding the royal castle grounds were beginning to drift from thin, rickety branches. The breeze continued along, blowing the parted, crisp leaves in various patterns before the small ornaments would eventually fall onto the soft grass below.

One leaf in particular continued to dance in the wind, taking a peculiar path as it twirled about before gently brushing against the closed window of a dark bedroom of the grand fortress. Then, a scratching was heard as a thin tree right beside the transparent glass began to rub its spiny branches against it.

More wind howled on through the quiet night as a soft whimper was suddenly heard coming from within the small, dark room. A boy of merely eight years was tossing and turning slightly in his large, plush bed of gold and beige as the tottering tree right outside his window clawed at the casement once more.

With a gasp, the young bluenette awoke from his slumber and sat up in his bed, his breathing coming in short as he blinked towards the window where the tree’s terrifying shadow whirled about his bedroom walls. Pulling the blanket higher up to his nose, wide, sapphire eyes hesitantly looked about the rest of his bedroom warily.

Then, to the night candle on his stand which continued to burn brightly.

Letting out a quiet sigh of relief, the young Prince of Altea was about to settle himself back down into his bed when a low creak sounded out from in front of him. With a squeak, he sat right back up and shakily looked towards his closet.

Which he had forgotten to close before his mother helped him to bed earlier that evening.

A quiet whine of fear tumbled passed the young boy’s lips as he started to tremble. The tree on the window scratched once more, another high pitched creak was heard, and an eerie hoot of an owl rang out in the distance.

Suddenly, a glimpse of yellow caught the young royal’s eye.

He stared ahead frozen, as two glimmering dots of pale gold reflected off the silver mirror lining of the prince’s closet door. To one who had no fear of the dark nor of the mystical creatures of this world, it would have been obvious the candle light was simply playing its ominous tricks on the small bluenette.

But, to an easily frightened boy still only eight years new to such a world, the light came off as a threat. Forming the features of a creature beyond imagination.

Scooting back further into his pillows, the child gave out a gasp,

“A...A w-wyvern...!”

With a bite to his lip and a loud whimper in his haste, the young boy flung himself right out of his bed. Tumbling to the floor with the misstep of his feet, frightful tears collected in the prince’s eyes as he looked back to the closet as the bright yellow glow remained unwavering from within.

Forgetting his night candle, the boy pushed himself up onto his feet before ripping his bedroom door open as he blindly sprinted his way through the dark corridors of the castle. He tripped and tumbled, scraping his hands and knees with every fall, but he continued on.

He felt along the walls, getting a desperate feel of the familiarity as he tried to direct himself properly in his fright. The adrenaline coursing through his body had him on high alert as he felt the cold stones beneath his feet turn to carpet, and the rigid wall structure turn smooth.

He was here.

He was going to be okay.

He hoped.

In a hush of silence, the bluenette hesitantly found his destination. A shaky hand gripped tight to the door handle before the prince quietly pushed himself inside.

It was dark. No candle to be seen. But, the wind of the night could still be heard and more shadows danced about as the moon shined a bit more brighter in this bedroom than it did in his own.

Hurriedly, the young boy scurried over to the large bed and gripped tightly to the sheets on top.

But, he was too short.

He always needed assistance clamoring atop this specific bed.

He whimpered, side stepping nervously as he looked back to the closed door. Watery sapphire eyes then turned up to the peaceful form sleeping quietly in front of him.

He didn’t wish to wake her up.

He just wanted to hide under the covers with her.

Where it was safe.

But, he couldn’t reach without her help.

Letting out another distressed whine, the prince anxiously danced around in fright before he finally had to come to a decision. He reached up a hand and hesitantly poked the body underneath the mounds of blankets and sheets.

“Elice.”

But, there was no movement.

Whimpering loudly, the small bluenette looked back towards the door fearfully for a second time before nudging the girl once more,

“Elice...!”

Suddenly, there was a quiet shift in the bed, the blankets beginning to rustle gently.

The prince’s eyes lit up with hope for a short moment.

Before the person in the bed stilled once more.

Biting his lip, the young royal blinked back his terrified tears as he took both his hands and shoved a third time at the sleeping form above him.

“Elice...please wake up!”

He was rewarded with a quiet moan before said girl rolled over to where she was being prodded. Slowly, she peeled her tired blue eyes open as she worked to make out the small boy in the dark beside her bed,

“Mmm...Marth? It’s the middle of the night...what...what are you doing out of bed?”

Said boy whined softly as he tugged at his sister’s arm and pointed towards the door,

“Th-There’s s-somethin’ in...in my closet...!”

Bringing a hand up to rub at her eyes, Elice blinked them rapidly to try and wake herself up. Then, she looked down at her little brother once more with a wide yawn,

“Marth...I assure you there is nothing in there other than your clothes.”

“But...but I saw...”

The Princess of Altea sighed softly as she continued to watch the younger child side step anxiously some more, his teal head whipping back and forth as he looked up to her and back to her bedroom door. Squinting her eyes forward, Elice let out another sigh as she quietly stepped out of her bed.

“Want me to prove it to you?”

Backing up to let the sixteen year old pull on her slippers, Marth bit his lip nervously as he glanced once more at the door. He then tucked himself close to his sister’s side.

He had no desire to go back out there.

Raising her arms and arching her back in a stretch, the princess yawned tiredly once more before looking down at the small child clinging to her night gown. However, she quirked a brow at him,

“Marth, where is your night candle?”

Said boy gasped at that question before looking up into the older girl’s questioning blue eyes,

“I...I left it in m-my room...w-where...the...the w-wyvern...”

Hushing the younger bluenette gently, Elice pet his head kindly before quietly pulling him along towards her night stand. Wide, fearful sapphire eyes watched on as the older girl tiredly scraped a match along the metal of a hanging lantern before she set the small flame onto her own candle.

“That’s okay. Now, come along Marth. It’s alright.”

Glancing fondly down at her sibling, Elice reached out her hand for her brother to take. Immediately, the boy latched onto it and once more glued himself to her side.

With the candle light now aglow, both siblings together shuffled out of the princess’ bedroom and over to Marth’s own.

Gulping nervously with his hand still in his sister’s, the prince scooted himself behind her leg as said girl calmly opened his bedroom door. As expected, he let out a whimper upon the sight of the two glowing lights still flickering about inside his closet.

Elice looked around quietly before taking in her brother’s night candle. She looked down at it and then to his closet.

And smirked.

However, when she went to move inside his room, Marth pulled her back as he squeezed his eyes shut,

“N-No...! It’s not safe, Elice!”

Stifling a laugh at her innocent little brother’s fright, the princess cleared her throat before bending down to be eye level with him.

“Marth. Open your eyes. I want to show you something.”

But, the boy shook his head as fresh tears collected in his eyes. He was too scared.

Elice, however, continued to smile as she brought a gentle hand through this hair once more,

“I promise it’s safe.”

A shy sapphire eye peeked open skeptically,

“P-Promise...?”

The princess chuckled before leaning forward and kissing her brother’s nose sweetly,

“Promise promise. Now, come on.”

With that, the younger bluenette squeezed his hand tight around his sister’s own before reluctantly allowing himself to be guided inside his scary bedroom. He then watched on curiously as Elice delicately lifted his night candle.

“Can you point to where the wyvern is for me?”

Marth gasped at such a question, his eyes wide as saucers as he stared up at his sister. But, the older girl’s face remained calm and collected as she waited patiently for her brother to do as she asked.

Hesitantly, the prince turned his head around and pointed a trembling hand towards the two eerily glowing circles of light reflecting off the edge of his closet mirror.

“Alright. Now, watch this.”

Marth looked back to his older sibling and looked on as she suddenly shifted his candle behind the stack of books resting on his night stand. Then, Elice nodded her head towards his closet once more,

“Is the wyvern still there?”

The prince turned back around and let out a squeak as he tugged hard on the princess’ arm in fright,

“Wh-Where did it g-go?!”

Keeping the grip on her own candle steady, Elice gently peeled her brother’s hands off of her before letting him hold onto her sleepwear instead,

“Hush...watch what I do with your candle. Remember what I told you? What did I promise?”

Marth gulped nervously before whispering out,

“I-It’s safe...?”

Elice nodded proudly before ruffling her brother’s teal head,

“Good boy. Now, watch.”

Obeying silently, sapphire eyes watched on as Elice put his candle in front of his learning books once more. And, in the corner of his eye, the prince took notice that the glowing eyes of the wyvern were back.

He trembled slightly with a quiet gasp before the light suddenly disappeared once again.

Blinking in confusion, Marth turned his head back around to find Elice had hid his candle again. She smiled gently at him before she pulled the candle forward one last time.

“You notice how his eyes disappear when the candle disappears?”

The prince slowly nodded at that before he sheepishly looked up at his sister. But, she just smirked softly at him,

“You figure it out?”

Marth bit his lip as he hid his face in embarrassment, mushing his red cheeks into his sister’s hip. Elice simply chuckled as she pet his head gently.

“It was really scary though...”

The princess continued to smile down at the other,

“I’m sure it was. But, you see that it’s all okay now, right?”

Marth whined before looking back over to his closet, the glowing double reflection of the single candle still alight on it’s open door. He still felt uncomfortable, regardless if he knew the truth or not.

“You wanna sleep with me tonight?”

Elice didn’t have to ask twice.

Marth began clawing at her night gown to tug the girl out of his bedroom the moment those words parted from her lips. But, the princess let him as she quietly guided him back to her personal chambers. 

However, she did stop just short of her doorway when her little brother began to get antsy again as he stepped from foot to foot beside her,

“Hey...what’s the matter now? We’re okay Marth.”

Said boy just looked up at her and then nervously towards another door just across the hall. Elice followed his line of sight before letting out an amused huff,

“Mother let you have a glass of water before bed again, didn’t she?”

Marth didn’t answer as he continued to anxiously cling tightly to his sister. With a soft sigh, Elice wrapped her arm around her sibling before changing course and walking her brother to the lavatory just a little ways away from her bedroom.

“Alright, want me to wait out here?”

The prince hesitated at the question. He looked up at the sweet face of his older sister before his frightened terrified eyes got stuck on the scary darkness behind her.

Realizing her brother wasn’t coming to a decision, Elice sighed tiredly before taking his hand and walking into the bathroom with him. She quietly set the candle on the counter beside the sink before she gently pushed the younger boy forward.

“Go on. Make sure to wash up properly when you’re done.”

With that, the prince hurried along while his sister patiently turned herself towards the door to give him his privacy. As tired as she was, she truly could not fall asleep until she knew her brother was okay.

And, this was not the first time she had to even escort him to the facilities at night.

And, it most definitely won’t be the last.

A tug on her night gown a moment later signaled that Marth was ready to move along now. Elice turned and smiled down at the boy loosely having a grip on her pajamas as he rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

Now that his fright was beginning to fade, his drowsiness was kicking back in with his eyes struggling to keep themselves open.

Looking around and knowing their Father was most likely fast asleep on the other side of the castle, the princess reached down and lifted her tired brother into her arms. He was getting too big to be carried, but Elice had let it slide every now and again.

He was a very light child, after all.

Grasping her candle holder in one hand while her little brother’s underside was held in the other, the princess quietly made her exit out of the lavatory.

By the time she stepped through her bedroom doorway,

Marth was already fast asleep.

* * *

“Marth.”

There was a light snuffle as a small hand went to rub at the young prince’s eyes. But, with a sleepy whine, his sapphire eyes remained closed as he rolled over onto his back.

Elice chuckled as she gently combing a hand through her little brother’s messy bed head before nudging at him playfully. She then whispered once more,

“Come on, sleepy head. Time to wake up.”

Another whine elicited from the younger bluenette before he reluctantly peeled his blue eyes open to frown at his older sister. But, the princess just giggled at the other’s adorable, grouchy look as she ruffled his hair fondly.

“Mother let you sleep in this morning after I explained to her what happened last night.”

Suddenly, Marth’s cheeks blushed pink in embarrassment before he rolled over to face away from his sister, arms crossed in a pout.

Elice simply shook her head as she easily tugged the younger boy to roll back over,

“Oh, none of that. It’s okay, Marth. No need to be so bashful. Everyone at least once in their life time is afraid of the dark and the mean ol’ tricks it can play on you...Now, there is something here that I have for you.”

Shame slowly dwindled from the prince’s mind at those words before it was abruptly replaced with curiosity upon noticing his sister was holding something behind her back. Rubbing tiredly at his eyes, Marth sat up as he blinked a few more times before trying to lean over and see what the older girl was hiding from him.

Elice let out a soft chuckle at her little brother’s antics,

“While you were sleeping this morning...I...um...decided to knit you something.”

Sapphire eyes beamed brightly at that as Marth suddenly crawled out from the covers to scoot himself right beside his sister excitedly. Laughing quietly, the princess brought an arm around her eager sibling before pulling out her creation and handing it to him.

With a quiet gasp, Marth would have backed away in fright if it weren’t for the hold Elice had on him,

“Hush...it’s just—.”

“A...a wyvern?”

Kindly combing a soothing hand through her brother’s tangled teal locks, the older girl hushed the boy once more as he nervously looked down at the plush animal in his hands,

“I made it so it can protect you from the one inside your closet.”

Marth blinked his sapphire eyes up just in time to see Elice give him a loving wink.

Biting his lip softly, the prince’s cheeks coated pink once more. But, he could not help but feel comforted by the small toy his sister had made for him.

Without a word, Marth leaned over and hugged his big sister tightly in gratitude. Of course, with a bright smile of her own, Elice returned the embrace.

“Now, it is just about lunch time, but...I did prepare someone’s favorite breakfast just a few minutes ago. You hungry?”

Marth lifted his head up at that, a shy smile gracing his lips as his eyes lit up with glee,

“Blueberry pancakes?”

Elice giggled at the younger child’s sudden joy as she leaned over to poke at his nose,

“With cinnamon and extra whip cream.”

With an excited gasp, Marth watched as his sister gently came off of her bed before reaching out a hand for her little brother to hold. Grinning from ear to ear, the prince followed suit before placing his smaller hand into his sister’s own.

And thus, the two siblings walked out of Elice’s bedroom hand in hand.

With Marth’s protective plush wyvern in tow.


End file.
